The Silver Assassin
by Kpuffs
Summary: Klaus Vahlen, known throughout the Sea's as the Silver Assassin. He holds a dark secret, his goal is to find a certain someone who he's been searching for. Will the Straw hats be willing to help him, even after they inevitable find out his darkest secret?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I do not own one piece.

However I did make up the OC in this story, and I love him lol. I hope you do too!

One last note the art work for this story which you should have been able to see when you found this story all credit goes to the bro who made it. I did make adjustments to the eyes and face mask, I tried very hard to find who originally created this but was unable to. So if by some chance you find it please know all credit is yours for that picture!

* * *

The Silver Assassin

Chapter one

I've been in this town of Arkala, on an island in the grand line for about a week now. So far I've been able to avoid any issues with marines or other idiots trying to claim my bounty. It's just another afternoon in the Graystone inn, as I wait for someone who might need the work of an assassin. I signal for Lyra, the bar own to get me another butterscotch beer, it might be a bit early to drink seeing as it's only the afternoon, however I could care less. It's not like alcohol really has much of an effect on me any ways. Hearing the front doors swing open followed by a lot of talking I turn my head to glance behind me to see none other than the Straw hat pirates waltz in, claiming a large table in the center left of the room. The bar is fairly crowded today with a lot of other pirates as well as locals, so I don't get a very good look at them but I know its them just based on the Straw hat placed upon the Captains head. They are a loud bunch, but I don't exactly mind the noise. It's nice; it drowns out the voices in my own head that never cease to quiet.

Turning my attention back to my drink I take a large swig, enjoying the odd flavor of the butterscotch. I sigh running a hand through my silver hair, then back down over my pale face. If I don't get work soon I might just have to move on sooner than I would like. I actually like this town quite a lot, the people are pretty tolerant of pirates staying in their town and then there's this Inn and Lyra, it was pure luck that I was able to find another person like me in this town. My green eyes with Lyra's purple ones and I smirk at her just as the Captain from the Straw hat crew yells out loudly "Meat!" She covers her mouth with the back of her hand in an attempt to stifle a giggle. I chuckle as well, shaking my head at the outburst. Its then that I catch the scent, it's so sweet, like fresh honey mixed with nutmeg and it's mouthwatering. I sniff at my beer just to make sure that's not it, and no, it's coming from the middle of the room. I glance behind me and scan the people, trying to find the source of the essence. I take another deep breath, eyes fluttering closed as the smell fills my nose and lungs. I open my eyes to try again to pinpoint who it's coming from, just as I get the feeling I've almost tracked the person down the front doors slam open, and in pour about seven marines as well as a marine Captain. I narrow my emerald eyes and snap my head back to face the bar wall in front of me while lowering my head. I drag my gaze to where Lyra is standing, hands on hips and openly glaring at the marines. She glances over at me as well, expression slightly worried. I settle my eyes onto the mirror situated on the wall behind the rows of bottles and watch to see what they will do.

The entire bar falls quite as the marines openly glare at all the patrons present. Their eyes fall onto the Straw hats who have all gone stiff, body's poised and ready to make a move. The marine Captain smiles widely as he pulls out a few wanted posters from the stack he has tucked in his arm. To my utter annoyance just as he's about to yell at the Straw hats one of the other marines nudges the Captain and points at my back. The marine Captain squints and notices my damned silver hair, his smile gets even bigger as he shoves the Straw hats posters into a nearby marines chest and thumbs through the rest of his stack till he comes across the one he's now looking for. Having found it, he holds it up in front of him and takes another couple steps into the room followed by the other marines. They all unsheathe their weapons and point them in my general direction, the Captain then proceeds to yell out "Klaus Vahlen 'Silver Assassin' you are hereby under arrest for countless assassinations of nobles, royalty and marines as well as for committing piracy! Make this easier on yourself and come quietly!"

'Well shit.' My body sags in defeat at having finally been tracked down. I knew it was only a matter of time, but this does suck quite a bit. I sit up straight and place my mask around my mouth tying it at the back of my head. I stand up, slowly turning around to face the front of the bar. As I turn, I gaze over all the people in the bar finally falling on the Straw hat crew. As I scan them over bright blue eyes sear into my green ones and I am momentarily stunned by the blonde's appearance. Tearing my gaze away I level the marines with a glare, eye brow raised and head tilted to the side in an obvious taunt. I can feel the patron's taking in the appearance of the 'Feared' Silver Assassin, one who was under their nose this whole time. Gazes travel up my long legs covered with tight fitting black pants and two short swords sheathed on either hip, trailing up my slim yet muscled torso clothed with a similarly tight black long sleeved shirt adorned with many different pockets and pouches. Finally their gazes fall to rest on my face, pale with piercing green eyes, my appearance makes me out to look as though I am only 25 or so, straight silver hair falls in front just over my eye brows and falls down the sides of my face to just under my jawline. My mouth, nose and chin are covered with my black face mask that is tied off at the back of my head.

The marine's certainly mean business today, weapons now aimed directly at me and glaring angrily at my taunting expression. Making sure my hands are opened palms facing forward near my hips in mock surrender, I close my eyes 'there are too many innocent people in here, it'll be a blood bath if a fight breaks out, have to take this outside!' I lean my body forward ever so slightly, snapping my eyes open and startling the previously confused marines, I sprint forward darting past the tables and people at an inhuman speed. Making it up to the marines at the front door, I unsheathe my short swords and slam the handles into two of the marines guts causing the air to be knocked out of them, as I launch myself out the front doors and into the street. Hearing the exclaims and shouts from the patrons and marines I quickly make my way down the street, opting to take to the roof tops to try to lose them, I scale a nearby building staying low as I watch the street from up above.

Seeing about three of the marines pass by on the street below, I wait for about 10 minutes before I jump down into the alley way. I take off my pack and pull out my black hooded cloak, placing my pack back on I swing the cloak over me, it's long enough to cover me completely. I flip up the hood keeping my face in shadows and glide out of the alley way. 'I'll head towards the town center; I need to find someone who I can pay to let me ride on their ship to the next island as quickly as possible.' I keep to the sides of the street and behind other people and carts. Emerging into the town square my attention is immediately drawn to the center platform; it's often used for public announcements as well as judging's of criminals. Furrowing my brows at the large crowd gathering I make my way over, concern growing the closer I get. The people are not happy, seeing who is up there, neither am I. There are about four marines up there, the Captain as well who has Lyra by her light brown hair, and she's on her knees a defiant look on her face as she glares up at the Captain.

"What's going on here?" I hear someone call out from behind me, looking back I see the person in question is Straw hat Luffy accompanied by the rest of his crew. I draw my gaze away back up to Lyra, the Captain is shouting now, asking her what she knows about the Silver Assassin and where he ran off to. 'Idiot, this guy is seriously pissing me off.' I sneer up at him. Lyra remains quite, mouth never opening to respond to him. Lyra then glances directly at me locking my gaze with hers, my eyes widen as she shakes her head slightly in an obvious attempt to tell me to just run. The Captain raises the sword in the hand not occupied by Lyra's hair and starts to swing it down aiming for her neck. 'Fuck it.' I unsheathe one of my short swords and launch myself up onto the platform landing in between Lyra and marine bastard; I knock his sword out of his hand with my own, making his grip in Lyra's hair slacken, I kick him hard in the gut causing him to fly backwards into another marine who steady's him. In doing all of this my hood has flown back revealing who I am, I hear the crowd gasp, 'Great.'

"Klaus what the hell, you should have just gotten out of here I would have been just fine!" Lyra whispers angrily at me. I glance back at her, "I know you would have been fine Lyra, even so I don't want you getting mixed up with my mess. If you did then you'd have to leave this town, your home, I'm not going to let that happen." I focus back on the marine Captain who's now regained his footing. Glaring at him I yell "This woman is just a bar owner, your after me, not some random citizen!" Huffing out a laugh, the marine Captain smirks "So I guess some of the rumors are true, you don't want innocent people to die." Smirk turning into a sneer he then raises his sword in the air and yells out, "Arrest him!"

TBC

* * *

A/N : Hello guys! So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of a (hopefully) long story. Klaus is a character I made up myself and I love him to bits. More will come very soon please let me know what you think. This was not Beta'd by my friend like my last story so I apologize if I missed some errors! I promise we will get to the romance soon, it'll be a build up. See you soon! -Kpuff


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own One Piece

* * *

The Silver Assassin

Chapter 2

The marine captain yells out, "Arrest him!"

Unsheathing my other sword I advance on the Marine captain, easily knocking his sword out of his hand. The crowd starts to scream and scramble to get away from the stage. I make quick work of the marines, I am careful to knock them out never wetting my blade with their blood. Looking out over the scattering crowd I see the Straw Hat crew engaged in battle as well, it seems the marines were going to attempt to trap me in this square, 'Morons.' I turn around to make my way back to Lyra when I feel a sting rip through my right shoulder and right thigh. Clasping my had on my shoulder I raise it up to my face to find it covered in my blood my eyes widen, I turn on my heel and zone in to a nearby roof top where a marine is stationed, sniper rifle in hand. I feel it start to happen, my body tingles and tremors surge through my veins, my vision and hearing sharpens, and I can hear his heart beating faster and hear his blood rushing through his veins. I can almost taste it, and it's _delicious_. It's been too long, I waited too long and now I'm easily succumbing to it. Licking my lips I forget myself and start to pull down my face mask, staring the marine dead in the eyes I smile widely at him. He stares back at me in mute horror and practically pisses himself in fear. I take a step towards him, and he stumbles backwards but before I can take another, I'm stopped by a familiar voice, " _Klaus stop you can't do this_!" Snapping my gaze behind me I snarl at the intrusion. I find Lyra staring at me eyes going black and red, just like mine surely are now, " _Klaus you have to stop now, everyone will see_!" she snarls with her hair covering her face, hissing at me.

Blinking my eyes I shake my head to clear it. Taking a deep breath I focus, feeling the frenzy slowly subsiding, I turn back around to face the marine on the roof top. He's currently trying to clamber down, I reach towards my belt and grab out two small knives. Placing them between my fingers I raise them to eye level and aim. I fling them in the direction of the marine with little effort; they soar through the air sink into the shoulder and leg of the man with a dull wet sound, exactly where he hit me causing him to lose his footing and crash to the ground. I turn back to Lyra and apologize, " _Sorry Lyra, I guess I waited a little too long this time_."

She gets up; dusting off her dress she places a hand on my other shoulder and gives me a sympathetic pat, " _Just be careful Klaus, you know better than to go so long without_." Giving me a knowing look and gives me a quick hug, " _Be careful out there and come see me before you leave the island, you don't want to put anyone at risk_." With that she darts off the stage and into an alley way. Sighing, I place my mask back on and turn to see how the straw hats are doing, seeing the blonde the green haired guy just finishing off the last few, I jump down to make my way over to them.

Most of the crowd has completely dissipated by now, as I step closer I note that most of the marines around are cut up. I quickly place my hand over my mask to cover up the smell, breathing in shallowly just for good measure. The captain immediately notices me and bounces over smiling widely at me, he introduces himself, "Hi, my name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be the pirate king!"

I stare blankly at him for a moment, when he doesn't say anything else I come to the conclusion he must be serious. He's rather adorable, black hair and dark eyes set on a happy sweet face. Laughing a little I say, "My name is Klaus, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for helping with those marines, looks like they were going to try and trap me in here." I meet gazes with the green haired man briefly. I notice he has a small cut on his well toned chest; blood is slowly oozing out of it since it's shallow, I can smell pine and steel pouring from him. I swallow thickly and focus back to Luffy.

The orange haired woman steps forward and eyes me suspiciously, "Those marines called you the Silver assassin earlier right? I thought I'd seen you somewhere; you're a wanted man with a pretty hefty bounty. I believe your bounty is around 160,000,000 am I right?"

I raise my eye brow at her, she seems to know her stuff, "Well yes actually that is currently my bounty. And may I have the honor of your name?" I tilt my head to the side slightly with a playful expression on my face.

She blushes slightly and splutters a little, "Oh, uh yeah, my name is Nami." I hear a snort come from the green haired man.

I look over to him tilting my head the other way, my eyes scan slowly over his face taking in every little detail, the scar over one eye, the defined jaw, the green brown color of his eye, his tanned skin. I finally drag my eyes up to meet his, mine are hooded as gaze at him, his eyes slightly widen. He stares at me for a moment in bewilderment before looking away and muttering, "Zoro."

Luffy starts to laugh at the awkwardness of his Nakama and finishes introducing the rest of them, there is Nico Robin, their doctor Chopper, their shipwright Franky, their musician Brook, a long nosed man who acts as their sniper named Usopp and finally the blonde cook Sanji who is eyeing me while sucking on a cigarette. Luffy comes closer and I tense slightly, patting me on the back he happily laughs, "You're a cool guy Klaus, you helped out that nice bar owner and took out those marines quickly. I saw you fling a couple small daggers at the one on the roof, you have really good aim!" He steps back in front of me and gets a serious look on his face, "Say, why don't you join my crew." I stare at him disbelieving, just as I'm about to tell him he doesn't even know me the rest of his crew starts yelling at him.

I stare at the crew, most of them are yelling at Luffy about how he can't just invite everyone he meets to join. Luffy looks disappointed, he loses his happy smile and droops in defeat. Feeling bad, I speak up "Hey, you know your crew has a point, you don't actually know me or anything. If you're willing to I do need a ride out of this town, if I could hitch a ride on your ship to the next island that would be very helpful. Then you can get to know me and make a better decision?" 'I'm not normally one for wanting to be in a group of people like this, but I just feel so bad that Luffy was so happy and now he's so upset. It shouldn't matter to me but he seems like a good kid, plus I have my own goal I need to complete. Perhaps traveling with a crew will help me get there faster.'

Luffy's face instantly lights up and he proceeds to glomp onto me in a bone crushing hug, "Yosh! That's a perfect plan Klaus! Alright everyone let's get the rest of the supplies we need and head out!" He removes himself from me and runs off towards the shopping district with Nami on his heels. Some of the crew face palm while the others shake their heads and shrug also walking off to follow the Captain. Feeling eyes burning into my scull I look over to see the blonde observing me, quirking my eye brow at him I walk a little closer coming up to his left with the intent to make small talk. As we walk following the rest of the crew I ask him, "So you're the cook, how good of a chef are you?"

He stands about 2 inches shorter than me, he moves his gaze up to meet mine as our eyes meet, I hear his breath hitch for a moment and see his eyes slightly widen before he clears his throat and reply's, "I'm the best damn chef you'll ever meet, my food will send you senses in to bliss." He smirks looking proud and smug.

Laughing I lean over keeping eye contact and whisper, "Well then, I look forward to finding that out for myself." Sanji sucks in a sharp breath and focuses back in front of him. Zoro makes his way over to us as well; we have stopped in a small park of sorts separating the shopping district up. I watch entranced, as I see him lick his thumb then swipe it over the small cut on his chest, wiping away the drying blood. I lick my lips and feel myself starting to loose it, I take a deep breath to calm myself and turn towards Sanji, "Hey do you know how long it will take for the rest of the shopping? There's something I need to take care of before we leave town, it shouldn't take me very long at all."

Sanji looks up slightly at me and cocks his head to the side; he inhales his cigarette and says, "I'd say about an hour or so."

Zoro chips in, "You go take care of what you need to; I'd say to meet us back at the docks, we docked there since this town is usually lenient of pirates." Nodding my head in thanks, I wave at them as I head off towards Lyra's bar for one last drink.

TBC

* * *

A/N: The font that's italicized indicates they are speaking in German.

Sorry for the shorter chapter I had a hard time getting this together, but the next one should be a lot quicker! :D Also this has not been bated by anyone so there will be small errors.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the delay, I was very sick the last like week but here ya go! Hope you enjoy, please review if you can it give me motivation. Also when ever Klaus smiles with his mask on, just picture Kakashi-Sensei and how he smiles with his mask on! ^.^

I do not own One Piece.

I own Klaus though.

* * *

The Silver Assassin

Chapter 3

Making my way to the docks I see the crew has already arrived, Sanji and Zoro are busy moving some final boxes aboard the ship. As soon as I come to stand next to Sanji he turns and greets me, "Hey, you're just in time. We are just about to take off here in a bit. This is our ship, the Thousand Sunny!" he says with a flourish, arms wide as he presents the ship. "Come on up!" I watch as Sanji easily scales the side of the ship in one impressive jump. I follow behind equally as graceful, once on board I scan the deck spotting Usopp and chopper sitting on the grass area of the deck. 'Wait grass!'

Walking over to the strange part of the deck that has what looks like grass on it, I bend down to run my fingers through it. Yep defiantly grass! "Wow that's different, don't think I've ever seen grass on a ship before!"

Sanji walks up next to me and crouches down as well, "Yeah our ship is pretty unique; Franky is a master at his trade, that's for sure."

Before I can fully stand back up I'm tackled to the ground by an over enthusiastic Luffy. "Klaus you made it back!" Luffy laughs out loud and stands back up, "Come on, let me show you the rest of the ship!" I shake my head in exasperation as Luffy extends out a hand to help me up, I grab it and he immediately takes off, dragging me behind to show me the ship.

Having explored the vast expanse of the Sunny, Luffy leaves me to my own devices as the crew prepares the ship for departure. I make my way into the bunk room, seems they have a few extra spots open. I take the one I was shown and store away my cloak and pack. I open up the chest near the front of the room that contains spare blankets and pillows, I grab what I need, placing it on my hammock for later. I head back up to the deck to find the ship swiftly leaving the island; I spot the trio consisting of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, who always seem to be together sitting on the grass of the deck playing cards. I make my way over and wave in greeting before sitting down to watch. Chopper trains his adorable large eyes on me and smiles brightly, "Klaus, you being an Assassin must be exciting; will you tell us about one of your adventures?"

"Hmm," Glancing up to Luffy and Usopp who are now looking at me expectantly,' I suppose I'll have to oblige them.' "Well it's not as exciting as being on a grand ship like this must be. I usually just go from town to town and listen in on people, see if there is anyone who might need the assistance of someone such as myself. The island before the one we just left, there was a young woman who came to me, and she told me about her brother who worked in a manor in service to a noble man. This woman wanted me to kill the noble man; he was a cruel he had killed her brother for no real good reason; I believe it was for messing up once or twice on his duties. There were also reports of other servants having gone missing or looking abused as they ran errands in town. This woman as you can imagine, didn't have much in the way of money, so we came to a fair agreement. I couldn't just stand by and let this mad man continue to abuse his servants like that, so I killed the noble man for her. It's quite simple really, sometimes I'll get a contract from the more wealthy people, and those are usually interesting and slightly more complex. Of course I had to leave quickly after that, I never stay long on an island after I assassinate someone, I'm sure you can imagine why."

Luffy seems pleased, "See! I told you Klaus is a cool guy!" Chopper and Usopp are both nodding their heads in agreement as well. Seeming to approve of my reasoning's behind killing people.

Chopper sets his cards down and gets up, making his way closer to me. He seems to be eyeing my outfit pretty hard; it does have lots of pockets and pouches on it. Laughing I say, "You can take a closer look if you want, Chopper, I don't mind." I do warn him to be careful as I have small pointy objects and small glass vials hidden away. He begins unzipping the pouches on my sleeves taking out and inspecting the little shuriken and odd vials he comes across with curious wide eyes, before placing them back where he got them. Usopp sees a few of my smoke bombs and crawls closer to take a look.

"These look really nice, did you make them yourself?" Usopp's now got one in his hand; he's inspecting it using a magnifying glass he pulled out of his pants pocket. I nod in confirmation, busy making sure Chopper doesn't hurt himself on something.

I sense movement to my left, glancing over I find Luffy very much in my face, obviously starring at my mask. "Say, Klaus, why do you wear that mask?" 'Oh dear, this is why I don't like to travel with people, they start asking questions I don't want to answer.' As I fumble for an answer I'm saved by Nami, she walks up to Luffy and angrily thwacks him on the head screaming, "LUFFY! THAT'S A RUDE QUESTION TO ASK IDIOT!"

Shocked at the abuse Nami has bestowed upon poor Luffy's head, I quickly assure them it's alright, "I get it all the time its ok, really!" Luffy's cradling his head and sniffling. He looks up at me with large apologetic eyes and says, "Sorry Klaus." I pat him on the shoulder in reassurance.

Just then the galley bell is rung and I look up to see Sanji poke his head out the galley door yelling, "Dinners ready idiots, beautiful ladies and of course our guest." He slips back inside once he's finished with his announcement. Luffy is up and running to the galley before anyone else has a chance to even blink while screaming, "FOOOOOD!"

Everyone gets ups with excitement and makes their way up the stairs, as I get up calmly off the grass Zoro walks past me and smirks, "You'll want to be faster than that Klaus, Luffy will steal your food without a second thought if you're not quick enough." Taking that into account I hurry along behind Zoro.

The kitchen is immaculate, and the food seems to be in copious amounts, spread out generously over the expanse of the table. It seems as though everyone has a spot they always sit at during meals, luckily their table is over large, leaving lots of room for more people then are actually on the ship. I see a spot that's open and all set up with a plate, silverware and glass of water. I eye it and glance up to meet Sanji's gaze; he smiles at me and tilts his head towards the spot. Nodding in acknowledgement I make my way over, I'm seated between Robin and another vacant spot with a glass of wine waiting. Sanji makes his way over to the women of the ship, making sure they are served whatever food they wish to have first before calling out that the rest of us can dig in. I proceed to scoop some nice looking risotto and a helping of butternut squash ravioli onto my plate. Hearing the chair next to me pull out I'm pleased to see that it is indeed Sanji's spot. He sits down and gives me a nice smile, "Dig in; I know you'll enjoy it!" He then proceeds to scoop up his own food. I glance around the table to see everyone has started to dig into their food, I meet gazes with Zoro who is pointedly staring at me head tilted slightly in question. His eye flicks down to my mask then back up to my eyes, I quirk an eye brow at him before sighing and looking back down to my own plate. 'Well here goes nothing, just got to be careful.'

Reaching my hands behind my head I deftly untie the knot holding up my mask. I remove it, fold it and set it in my lap. I hear a lot less clatter happening and look up to meet Zoro's eye again and smirk at him. He looks surprised, just like everyone else who has also decided now is a good time to stare at me. After a moment everyone seems to have satisfied their curiosity, going back to focus on their food. My face is nothing too exciting; smooth skin, defined jaw and pale lips. No doubt everyone assumed I had some kind of horrific scarring or deformity, but I do not. My face is free of any blemish or disfigurement.

I stab a few ravioli and begin eating them, my table manners are exquisite, back straight and no elbows on the table. I'm sure to keep my teeth from scraping against the fork, keeping my lips firmly sealed around the utensil as I pull the ravioli off. Feeling eyes on me yet again, I look next to me to see Sanji glancing up at me from under his bangs; his cheeks have a light pink dusting to them as he examines my mask less face. I smirk at him, chuckling lightly, causing his face to darken before he coughs and gets back to eating his food.

The rest of dinner is very much entertaining, Luffy and his crew are loud, rambunctious and fun. I've almost forgotten how nice it can be to be around so many people, I find myself savoring every moment, burning it in my mind so I'll never forget it. Before I even realize it dinner is over, Luffy seems to have a black hole for a stomach as he inhaled everything food related in his path. There's isn't one scrap of food left, only a large pile of dishes. I set my silverware back down and replace my mask, feeling a sense of security and calm come over me as I do so. I notice most of the crew is heading back out to the deck, looking into the kitchen I see Sanji at the sink getting dishwater started. 'Well I'm not sure how much help I'll be to them; the least I can do is help out with mundane tasks.' I pick up a number of used dishes and make my way over to Sanji; he glances up at me as I place the dishes in the soapy water. I smile happily at him, eyes closing at the gesture, "Mind if I help you out?"

Sanji seems to think if over for a bit before responding, "Well, I don't normally think guests should help out with this, at least not on the first day. But sense no one else bothered to stay behind and help I would appreciate it." He grins at me and makes his way over to the table to gather more dishes and cups. I remove my gloves placing them in my pants pockets and get started. It's about an hour later when the kitchen is finally spotless and clean to Sanji's high standards. "Thanks for helping out Klaus, I appreciate it. If you ever get bored just come to the kitchen and you can help me out. I'm going to be up for a bit longer, getting things ready for tomorrow's breakfast so you can go on ahead, I'm sure you're tired. Our crew can be a bit overwhelming at first!" He laughs and pats my shoulder lightly pushing me towards the door.

"It's no problem, and thanks for letting me help out. I want to be able to pull my own weight around here." I wave at him and head out the door, making my way down to the bunk room. I see a few of the guys are already asleep; I quietly go over to my hammock and take out a light long sleeved grey shirt and black sweat pants. It's been a while since I've enjoyed a leisurely bath and this ship has a very nice one.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **PLEASE READ THIS FIRST OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHATS HAPPENING!** So hey there, this is a purely smut story. This includes the character I created named Klaus from my story The Silver Assassin. This chapter would have eventually happened, however I no longer had the want to write the story progressing up to this point. This chapter is what I originally thought of and what's been pushing me forward. However I just really wanted to write this smut scene and be happy, so I did! If you have read any of the other chapters then you'll know what Klaus looks like. At this point he doesn't wear his mask on the ship anymore (if you haven't then he wears a black assassin outfit, he's a vampire with green eyes and silver hair), and he had been refusing to drink from Sanji because he was concerned that there might be some irreversible consequences if he did. This is because of the unique scent Sanji's blood has. Sanji's pissed, he feels like he's being snubbed, like his blood isn't good enough and it's pissing him off, hurting his pride. Also they have a lot of sexual tension between each other, they have the hots for each other but it's not really been put out there, till now lol. So that should be all the background you need to not be super confused with this! Enjoy! *also if you want to listen to Change in the house of flies by Deftones when you see the (*).

* * *

The Silver Assassin

Special

Its night time and I know he's waiting for me. I can smell him, his special scent of clove and honey. I pass by the stair case and find him leaning there smoking casually. He turns to me irritation seeping off of him in waves. I try to walk past him, but he sticks out a lean toned leg and stops me in my tracks. "Hey, I want you to tell me right now, why isn't my blood good enough for you huh?! You drink from Zoro and Luffy with no issues, but whenever I offer you to take from me you just refuse instantly! Is my blood so offensive to you?"

I turn to him and cock my head to the side, "Is that what you think?" I smirk, in a flash I have him pinned against the wall having the advantage of being taller I tower over him. His cigarette falls to the ground in his shock of being pinned so suddenly. I pin his wrists above his head with my left hand, with my right I cup his jaw and thread my fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. Dipping my face down to his I whisper against his lips, "Is this what you want Sanji? Hmm? You want me to drink from you so badly. The only reason I don't is because I don't know if I could stop." I briefly allow myself to inhale his intoxicating scent, "You smell incredible and I've never smelt anyone like you before, it's so different I wonder if there's something more to it." Licking his lips lightly I continue, "I worry id get addicted to you, you have no idea how hard it is to resist not sinking my fangs into you at every waking moment."

I can feel my resolve slipping as Sanji, the naughty idiot, wedges one of his legs in between mine and rubs roughly against my already hard arousal. 'Fuck', it's the small moan that escapes his perfect lips that does me in; it gets out just as he rubs himself against my leg that he's trapped in between his. 'God damn', "You asked for it Sanji, you'll be responsible for any consequences." I tighten my grip in his hair and pull harshly to the side, exposing the pale column of his neck. I get the feeling he's a bit of masochist if the fact that he arches up and lets out a loud moan from the hair pulling is anything to go by. Bringing my lips to the flesh of his neck I take a taste, licking up and down where his artery pulses franticly.

I open my mouth and rest my fangs along his skin, he moans in anticipation, just as I'm about to sink my fangs in I hear the bunk door open. In a flash I press him to me and run into the galley shutting and locking the door behind us. I move us over to the table and press him into it grinding our clothed cocks together hissing in satisfaction at the feeling. Sanji grabs at my shoulders and presses me close to him as he tilts his head to the side, inviting me to take him. I run my right hand up his back and thread my fingers once again into his silky locks at the back of his head. I bring my other hand up to brush my fingertips over his exposed neck, letting them trail down his chest until I wrap my fingers around his hip in an unwavering grip. He's panting at this point, chest heaving, letting out small whimpers as he grinds against me trying to relieve some of the tension in his loins. Finally, I bring my mouth back down to his neck, not hesitating this time I just sink in. The taste is indescribable, I feel something shift inside of myself and everything feels better than it ever has before, his blood tastes like liquid fire, my chest tightens and I get the sensation that I should never let him go, not ever. His essence is flooding into my mouth in hot spurts; I suck greedily, reveling in his moans and cries as he grips tighter on to my back while he bucks against me with more vigor then previously. All I can think of as I drink from him is that it's not enough, I want more, I want to feel his naked flesh against mine, and I want to feel how hot he is when I bury myself deep inside him.

Finding the will power somewhere deep inside myself, I manage to extract myself from his neck, licking the wound till it closes over. I look down to Sanji finding his eyes blown wide in lust and slight confusion as to why I stopped. I lick my lips tasting the blood that's surely covering my mouth; I swoop forward and ravage his lips. He responds instantly, opening up so I can thrust my tongue inside dominating the kiss, allowing him to taste his own blood he laps at my tongue greedily. Pulling back I take a moment to appreciate the exotic sight of Sanji having blood smeared over his lips, almost as if he was the one drinking blood a moment ago. The sight is too much for me, I quickly strip him and myself down till there's nothing left. I leave for a moment to grab oil from in the kitchen and am back before he can even turn his head to see where I've gone.

I spin him around and position him with his hands flat on the table leaning forward ever so slightly. I waste no time in getting him prepared. Wanting to be inside him, making him feel better then he's ever felt before. Once I've gotten four fingers in with little resistance I pull them out and slick myself up, grasping his hips I bring myself to his entrance and push in gently. He shudders and moans as the new sensation. Feeling him push back onto me I plunge forwards the rest of the way till I'm fully seated inside. Sanji throws his head back and cry's out in surprise. I bring my hands up from his hips, pressing his back into my chest, left arm winding around his chest while my right hand cradles his jaw and tilts his head to the right. Whispering in his ear is murmur, "Sanji, look how gorgeous you are like this, naked, willing and exposed just for me." I see Sanji's eyes flick to the mirror on the wall above the sink; our reflections show us perfectly, being this distance shows our whole forms minus what's hidden behind the table.

(*) Making sure our gazes are locked through the mirror I slowly sink my fangs in once again on his neck. This time I'm slower, savoring the flavor and the expressions he makes as I drink and slowly thrust into his tight heat. He brings up his left arm and threads his fingers through my hair pressing me harder onto his neck like he can't get enough of the feeling. The sight of him arching up, his cock weeping steadily, blood now running down his chest from the wounds on his neck causes me to lose it even more. I remove my left arm from around his chest, instead moving down to grip his left hip tightly as I speed up the thrusts to an unforgiving pace. He clutches on to my hair tighter and moans louder than before, his right hand moving from the table to grip on to his neglected cock. He immediately begins jerking himself quickly, liquid still leaking heavily from the tip. The sight makes me moan into his neck as I lap at the blood still welling up there from his wounds. Feeling his body tense around my cock, I look up to our reflections to see him throw his head back on to my shoulder and see spurts of milky liquid spill out of his arousal to land on the table in front of us. Hearing him whimper, "Klaus…" as he releases does me in, I cum hard inside of him griping onto him all the tighter as I do. My vision flicks white at the intensity of it all.

After a few moments I feel him slump a bit into me, I lick his wound closed again and remove myself from inside of him gently, missing the feeling as soon as I'm out. He collapses on to me and I hold him tight, he's falling asleep already. Checking to make sure I haven't taken too much blood, I clean him up, redress myself and him and carry him to the bunk room. I lay him down on his bunk and crawl in next to him; I look to his sleeping face and brush the hair out of his eyes. I pull him close to me wrapping my arms around him, his head now resting against my chest. Feeling a sense of protectiveness and content, I fall asleep knowing this night has changed everything for us. I'll never be able to leave his side, not that I'd ever want to.

End

* * *

A/N: Well there you go folks! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry I didn't continue with the actual story, but this scene right here is what came to my mind originally and I've been itching to write it sense. I would love to continue the actual story of Klaus and I still may but I'm just not feeling it right now, and the point of writing fan fictions is it's supposed to be fun. So for those who love the smut I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this for myself so I'm quite happy! :D *also not beta'd so sorry for any errors*


End file.
